1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments presented herein are generally related to networks and more specifically to identifying flows that cause undesirable network events.
2. Background Art
Network operators typically spend a substantial amount of time and money on network monitoring devices to determine a cause of congestion in network. For example, in Wall Street high frequency trading, stocks are bought and sold in nanoseconds and as a result trading houses are very sensitive to network delays. Trading houses may run algorithms to maximize profitability. Such algorithms depend on a fast network. Due to a slow network, trading houses may miss a trading window to buy or sell stocks or they may have stale trading data. Any sort of delay in trading where millions of trades per minute are generated can be a critical bottleneck. Trading houses may allege that the network at stock exchange is responsible for the delays while the stock exchange may allege that the network or computers at the trading houses are responsible for the delays. Thus it becomes critical to pinpoint the cause of congestion in a network.
The embodiments of the disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.